


Une soirée élégante

by Ivychankasumi



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Algo lindo para empezar, Baile, Crowley siendo celoso, Drabble, Inefables siendo inefables, M/M, Mascarada, Zira siendo zira
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 01:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivychankasumi/pseuds/Ivychankasumi
Summary: Después de que Crowley le insistiera mucho en que saliera a divertirse. Aziraphale decide finalmente asistir a un baile de máscaras, donde conoce a un dulce humano que podría robar su corazón.Fluff. Drabble.





	Une soirée élégante

**Author's Note:**

> Y pues empezamos con el reto~ 
> 
> Dios mío, no tienen idea de lo atrasada que voy con este evento, pero le seguimos haciendo la luchita, ¿Por qué? No hay por qué (?)
> 
> Este es el primer día (“Dance”) de la Innefable Week, ~ Organizada en Tumblr, por si alguien más gusta participar en esta~ Es una actividad interesante, y nadie juzgara en qué idioma esten escribiendo, por si les preocupa. La organizadora es muy amable <3 
> 
> Anyway, sin más preambulo, espero que les guste esta historia <3 
> 
> Disclaimer: Good Omens le pertenece a Neil Gaiman, Terry Pratchett y Amazon Prime.

Era una tarde de 1816, en un tranquilo barrio pudiente de Inglaterra, donde Crowley vivía, por ahora. El pelirrojo terminó de servir el té. Usualmente no era él quien lo preparaba, pero bueno, el ángel se veía demasiado perdido en sí mismo que tuvo que levantarse a apagarlo y servirlo en pequeñas y elegantes tazas de porcelana.

– Oh, nunca pensé que un consejo tuyo fuera a resultar tan apasionante. – Auch, la primera estocada. Que de verdad el ángel no podía estar un rato sin ser cruel, sin querer, claro, con el pobre demonio.

– Sí, sí, de nada. – Le entregó la taza y se sentó con pesadez en la silla contraría. – ¿Vas a contarme acerca de tu emocionante noche al fin, o seguirás parloteando?

Aziraphale rió y alzó los hombros. Crowley solo rodó los ojos, tratando de tener paciencia.

– Bueno… Se que te dije que no iría muchas veces, pero al final, seguí tu consejo y le hice caso a aquella invitación…

_~~~_

_No muchas personas suelen invitarme a eventos de este tipo. He escuchado que hay damas y caballeros comprometidos que van ahí a cometer adulterio, por ello me resistía tanto a estas mascaradas, llenas de coquetería…_

El carruaje se iba acercando al salón. Aziraphale sostenía sus ropas con algo de dificultad y nervios. Tal vez debería decirle al conductor que prefería volver a casa… pero sería extraño, ya estaba demasiado cerca. Y supuestamente había decidido hacer esto para entretenerse, para curiosear.

Crowley había dicho que los humanos cambian rápido, si no lo experimentaba una vez, no lo conocería nunca… Y que también podía encaminar a un humano al buen camino nuevamente, si es que se le acercaba alguno con una intención de pecar.

_Seguí y tu consejo y me presenté con el cuerpo de una dama. No soy del todo fan de sus enormes faldas, pero bueno, en realidad se veía muy bien, por lo que estaba a gusto._

Bajó una vez los caballos se detuvieron por completo. Dos pajes le ayudaron al darle la mano y ella acomodó su máscara una vez le indicaron que podía entrar. No tenía idea si había escogido el atuendo correcto…

Entró al salón y un par de miradas se dirigieron a ella. Se puso nerviosa, tal vez sí había escogido el vestido incorrecto. La tela de un beige tan ligero tirando a blanco se encontraba en sus mangas pomposas y en algunos adornos de su falda. El celeste resaltaba su torso, al igual que la falda, un tono tan suave que parecía el color del cielo en un buen día despejado. La máscara también buscó que fuera recatada, de los mismos tonos claros, y pocos detalles. Lo suficiente para ocultar su identidad, pero no sus ojos azules.

Como algunos la observaban, pensó que tal vez venía demasiado sencilla para la ocasión. Otras mujeres traían bellos vestidos rojos, o canela… Algunas incluso en negro con dorado. El salón lleno de tanta extravagancia… Era precioso.

_Al principio no sabía qué hacer o decir. Me planteé seriamente escapar con un milagro. Me pase un buen rato dando vueltas, y cuando no supe a dónde más caminar, terminé comiendo solo en la mesa de postres. Debiste haberme visto. Dios._

La pequeña dama se llevó a la boca un bocadillo más. En realidad, no eran tan buenos. Había probado cosas mucho más deliciosas en Francia. Adoraba Inglaterra, pero no tenía tan buena gastronomía como otros lugares que había visitado como ángel. Observó a la multitud, viéndolos conversar y bailar… Cuando uno de ellos volteaba a verla, simplemente desviaba la mirada. No se entendía a sí misma. Quería convivir y sentirse parte de esa fiesta, pero a la vez, no creía que pudiera encajar, y los evitaba.

Tal vez debía simplemente irse.

_Pero…_

– Ese es un hermoso vestido como para no estar en el centro de la pista. – Una voz gruesa llamó la atención de la dama. Volteó, esperando no fuera a ella, pero sí. Había un hombre allí que le sonreía con mucha elegancia. Con una máscara negra que se iba difuminando hasta volverse roja de los lados, ocultaba una mirada misteriosa y oscura que no pudo descifrar.

_Era un hombre tan enigmático. Ataviado en rojo, tan elegante… _

El hombre se acerco, fijando su vista en los bocadillos. Tomó un bastante pequeño y probó la mitad de este. El Ángel observó con detenimiento su vestimenta. Le pareció curiosa que estaba algo desfasada de época. No era bueno con eso de la moda, pero estaba segura que era un atuendo que se usaba hace un par de décadas. Pero, el rojo, en ese cuerpo dinámico, tanto playera y saco, el pantalón negro. Tenía un montón de botones blancos, y al notar que ella no le quitaba los ojos de encima, terminó su bocadillo mientras Azira desviaba sus ojos azules, de un modo muy poco natural.

– ¿Por qué no estás bailando?

– ¿Yo? Ahm. No, no. No soy muy buena bailando.

– ¿Quién decidió eso?

– Mi nulo conocimiento de la música. Por ejemplo. –

_Tú sabes bien que los ángeles no bailamos. Así que, me puso un poco nervioso su insistencia._

Aquel caballero de cabellos castaños alzó los hombros, caminando hasta llegar a su lado y observar juntos a la muchedumbre del salón.

– Si no has venido a bailar, ¿Vas a coquetear?

– Oh, Dios, no. Por supuesto que no. – Se escandalizó un tanto, eso hizo reír al castaño.

– Bueno, son las únicas dos cosas por las que se me ocurre alguien vendría.

– ¿En serio? ¿A qué ha venido usted? –

– … Touché. – Contestó pasando ambos brazos detrás de él, suspirando. – Supongo que estaba aburrido. Quería echar a la suerte si podría encontrar algo de alegría por una noche.

Aziraphale se sintió obligada a contestar a ese casi lamento. – No estaba aburrida, solo… Me dio curiosidad.

– Es parecido. ¿O no? – Suspiró.– Aunque creo que somos los únicos aquí así… – La dama asintió, apretando su vestido otra vez.

– Creo que… Fue una mala idea venir. – Ya no se sentía tan cómoda. Menos con este extraño recordándole que no encajaba de verdad. – Debería irme a casa.

– … No digas eso. – Le extendió la mano. – Puedes bailar conmigo. Si quieres.

– ¿Qué? – Negó rápido, nerviosa, tratando de no verse grosera. – Voy a terminar pisándolo, ya le dije que no sé bailar.

Posando su mano a un lado de su rostro, fingió susurrar, como si alguien pusiera atención en ellos. – En ese caso, yo me encargaré de esquivar tus pasos con tal de que te sientas segura.

Aziraphale lo observó, sorprendida por su caballerosidad pero… también halagada. – ¿Sólo un baile?

– Sólo un baile. Puedes irte luego de haberlo intentado.

_La sonrisa de ese caballero... No lo sé. Me sentía tan en confianza, tan tranquilo a su lado. Que acepté bailar con él. Oh Dios, fue un desastre… Juro que trataba de seguir sus instrucciones, pero tarde o temprano terminaba pisándolo. Pero él… Él reía… Y seguía enseñándome…_

_–_ ¡Son tres pasos! – Rió, mientras le daba otra vuelta, tomando con firmeza su cintura. Aziraphale apretó la tela de su hombro.

– E-eso trato. Ya estoy entendiendo un poco. – Se quejó, con los ojos azules atentos a los pies de ambos. Sólo de vez en cuando, alzaba la mirada y encontraba la sonrisa enternecida de su acompañante.

_Se suponía que bailaríamos una canción, pero creo que la mitad de los invitados se fue antes de detenernos. Él me hacía sentir que el tiempo pasaba muy rápido…_

– Basta, basta. – Reía la dama, al verlo dar vueltas sobre si mismo, dando ejemplos de su propio baile.

– ¡Así te ves!

– ¡Bien! ¡Me rindo! – Cubrió sus labios, y volteó. Estaba agitada de tantas vueltas. Sus zapatos incluso, apretaban sus pies. No podía imaginar qué tanto los tacones de su acompañante lo hacían también. Sin embargo, se sentía feliz, alegre. Había sido una noche maravillosa. – No sé bailar, pero esto ha sido… ¡Muy divertido!

– ¿Ha sido? ¿Ya debes irte? – El hombre la volvió a tomar de la cintura y siguió un ritmo tranquilo, uno de solo dos tiempos que Aziraphale logró dominar. – La noche aun es larga…

– Es cierto, es cierto. Pero estoy cansada y ha sido mucha diversión por un día. – Tampoco quería quedarse hasta el final y que este caballero malinterpretara las cosas. Aunque, era tan divertido todo esto, que estaba segura que por el contrario… lo comprendía.

– ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para convencerte?

Ella negó. – Pero no sé… Podríamos volver a intentarlo, en otra ocasión. – Su sonrisa se volvió más suave, y a pesar de la máscara, esperaba que en sus ojos pudiera notarse lo coqueta que trataba de ser.

– Eso suena bien… – El caballero acercó su rostro, con una sonrisa que respondía a las mismas intenciones.

Permanecieron así, observándose fijamente… hasta que la misma Aziraphale selló sus labios en un beso. No duró mucho, fueron unos segundos… Pero fueron maravillosos…

_Nunca me había besado un humano. Nunca me había besado nadie… Fue… mucho mejor de lo que imaginé. Qué acto tan pequeño, y tan dulce… _

– Creo que… ya debo irme en serio. – Susurró, con los rostros aún cerca.

– Pero… Cuándo… – El caballero quería retenerla, pero al no saber cómo hacerlo, la dejó ir. Ella sonrió, amable, pero determinante con su decisión. Rindiéndose ahora él, le ofreció el brazo para acompañarla hasta la entrada del salón.

– Si el destino lo quiere… Habrá un cuándo, ya verás. – Discretamente, tronó los dedos, para conjurar el milagro de que una carroza se acercara a su nombre. Obviamente solo las tomaba prestadas.

– Pero no conozco tu rostro… – La ayudó a subir, y ella se asomó aún por la puertecilla.

– … Sé que lograrás encontrarme… – Se sostuvo con fuerza de la madera del carruaje para lograr inclinarse a besar su mejilla. Las máscaras chocaron ante ese movimiento. – Hasta pronto…

_~~~_

– Fue una noche maravillosa… – Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, él mismo las apretaba delicadamente, aun soñando con el hermoso recuerdo. Crowley rodó los ojos, jugando con su taza de té.

– Sí, sí, maravillosa. – Bebió lo que quedaba, y decidió servirse más. De todos modos Aziraphale ni siquiera había probado ni un poco del suyo. – Pero ese sujeto tenía razón.

– ¿Mm? ¿De qué hablas? –

– Bueno, no conoces su rostro, y él no conoce el tuyo. ¿Cómo lo encontrarás?

– Oh, no. Él va a encontrarme. – Lo decía tan natural, que el demonio tuvo que alzar una ceja inquisidora.

– Te oyes tan seguro… Aunque no lo entiendo. – Bajó ligeramente sus lentes, como si con sus ojos amarillos pudiera juzgarlo mejor. – ¿No esta prohibido que te enamores de un humano?

– Vamos, Crowley. Cuando lo besé, supe que todo lo que me preocupaba eran tonterías. – Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa sonrisa suave, enamorada. – El amor es amor, no importa de dónde venga. O de quién venga.

El ángel alzó su taza cerca de su rostro, volviéndose su sonrisa un tanto traviesa, observándolo directamente a los ojos. Lo estaba retando.

– Sólo es cuestión de que des el primer paso, querido.

El rostro de Crowley se volvió una maraña de nervios.

Oh, claro que sí.

**Aziraphale sabía perfectamente quién estaba bajo la máscara.**

**Author's Note:**

> No sé quién es más bobo, Crow por fingir celos~ O Zira, por no decir que lo sabía desde un inicio~ 
> 
> Para ser sinceros, en un principio tenía la idea de escribir algo con Crowley celoso, pero luego vi a David Tennat en la Mini-Serie Casanova, y no pude separar a los niños inefables (?)
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado mucho, y espero verlos pronto en los siguientes días de este dulce evento <3
> 
> Os quiero  
Ivy~ 


End file.
